No Place Like
by Kara
Summary: No matter where Travis is, he can always find home with Malcolm. - Slashfic


Title: No Place Like  
  
Author: Kara  
  
Author's e-mail: anyalindir@aol.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Pairing: Reed/Mayweather  
  
Summary: No matter where he is, he can always find home with Malcolm.  
  
Disclaimer: If this universe belonged to me, the characters would be a lot happier and having a lot more sex.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was the Captain who met him at the airlock, the Captain who found him in Enterprise's sweet spot mourning for his father. It was the Captain who threw a casual arm around his shoulders as they walked down the corridors towards the lift. The Captain, who knew what it was like to lose a father before you were ready to say goodbye.  
  
But none of that mattered when he entered his security code and found his quarters already occupied. "I'm not even gone yet, and you're already claiming my stuff?" He grinned at the armory officer as he threw his duffle on his bed.  
  
Malcolm gave Travis his usual poker face. "Ensign Sato reported an unidentified suspect leaving your quarters with an armful of your undergarments, Ensign. I was here investigating." Travis had to admire the fact that Malcolm could act the straight man when he chose. He could probably even out-Vulcan T'Pol if he wanted.  
  
"Which is why you were examining my thong collection?" Travis grabbed the bit of white silk out of Malcolm's hands. "This was a gift, you know."  
  
"A gift?" The armory officer stretched out on Travis' bunk, giving him an appreciative eye as Travis bent over to put the thong back in his underwear drawer. "From an admirer?"  
  
"Paramour might be a better word. I was pursued by a dark and handsome chief of security." Tossing the contents of his duffle into his laundry basket, Travis fell back on the bunk next to Malcolm. "He's very jealous." He leaned in to nibble on Malcolm's neck.  
  
Malcolm pulled back, leaning against the wall. "Does he have a reason to be?" His face lost its playful look. "It was a woman who answered the comm. A little blonde named Nora."  
  
Travis reached out, tracing the sharp planes of his lover's face with a gentle finger. "Things between me and Nora ended before I went to the Academy. They probably ended before we hit puberty. The last time something involved her and a bed, we were jumping on it, and my mom raised hell." His lips found Malcolm's again. He left light kisses against the other man's mouth until Malcolm returned the kisses with equal pressure. When Malcolm's hand reached down to cup his growing erection, Travis knew he was forgiven.  
  
The first round of sex was over almost before it began, but Travis didn't mind too much. With their uniforms strewn everywhere and the quarters smelling of sex and Malcolm's favorite cherry-flavored lube, it was already beginning to feel like home again. And there would be time later for the slow, sweet lovemaking that they only got to enjoy on their days off. It wasn't like either of them were going anywhere anytime soon.  
  
"Did I thank you for detaching that beacon from the Horizon's hull?" He leaned down to kiss Malcolm's bare shoulder as the armory officer buried himself closer into the crook of Travis' neck.  
  
"You can thank me later in the shower, if you'd like," the other man replied with a smug half-grin. "I met your brother at least. He definitely didn't get the looks of the family."  
  
"Well, there can only be one pretty one in the family."  
  
"Maddie always hated that I was the pretty Reed." Malcolm's tone was nonchalant. "Maybe that's why my father hated me so much."  
  
Travis ran his fingers through Malcolm's dark hair. "You can still try to make peace with him."   
  
His lover snorted. "Or I can try to get him rat-arsed and see if he'll pole-dance wearing that pretty little thong of yours. That might be less painful for everyone involved."  
  
"Lieutenant Malcolm Sadist Reed, afraid of pain?" He poked Malcolm in the chest. When his lover didn't smirk back like he usually did, Travis shifted his weight until he was sitting up against the bulkhead, the other man resting in his lap. "You never had a home, did you?"  
  
"Unless you count the library at boarding school where one of my professors used to challenge me to games of chess, no." Malcolm looked up at him, what looked like hesitation in his blue-gray eyes. "Were you glad to be home?"  
  
Travis' arms tightened around the armory officer. "I am home."   
  
To his relief, Malcolm wriggled his way closer into his embrace. "Where the heart is, and all that tripe?"  
  
He poked Malcolm in the chest. "Yeah. You wanna make something of it?"  
  
His lover flashed him one of his rare brilliant grins. "Only if it's love with you."  
  
And then they began round two of sex, something that lasted well into where round three and four should've begun. 


End file.
